


Unworthy

by 10koi



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 10:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16890831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10koi/pseuds/10koi
Summary: MC feels inadequate joining the RFA. How will they react?(Posting HCs from my tumblr in case it gets deleted lol)





	Unworthy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Can we get the RFA trying to comfort an MC who feels inadequate joining the RFA because everyone's so accomplished in there (either rich, a genius, or talented tbh) and she was just kind of thrown in because of Unknown? I'm sorry if that's oddly specific, but I just had that thought earlier and I love your scenarios/imagines. Thanks~!!!

Two days ago, the entire RFA attended an interview since the association started getting more and more attention with each passing day. Your actions not going unnoticed by the world, so it was only natural for the world to want to know more about all of you.

You were ecstatic about the interview.

They started with Jumin, CEO of C&R International, who was followed by Zen, renowned and incredibly talented actor, then Jaehee, (was/is) head assistant at C&R International and an incredibly hard working woman. After her, they started interviewing Yoosung, who was now an incredible student at one of the most prestigious universities in Korea and who had an extremely bright future. 

Seven decided not to take part in the interview for security reasons, but he was a genius and the brains behind the app and security of the organization. But everyone knew he was essential to the RFA. 

Finally, it was your turn to be interviewed. You had the possible answers for the interview well-rehearsed thanks to Zen. Everyone had done an amazing job which only made you strive for perfection.

> “ _How did you join the RFA?”_
> 
> _“What do you do for the organization?”_
> 
> _“Is it true that you took the last Coordinator’s place?”_
> 
> _“Do you think you’re living up to the last Coordinator’s prestigious reputation?”_

You noticed that the questions started getting harsher and harsher, and it wasn’t until some technical difficulties with the lights and sound, that the interview came to an end.

You were sure Seven had something to do with it. 

Your friends and lover weren’t dumb, they noticed the anxiety that soon started suffocating you thanks to your body language. Zen was the first one to notice, so when the interviewer asked if they could continue the interview elsewhere, he intervened and told her in his ever-charming way that they were unable to stay any longer. 

It didn’t surprise you when the interviewer and the producers decided to call it a day.

You were finally home. Everyone was gone because they all had work to do and you conveniently had a day off.

Sitting on the couch, you started going over the interview and it suddenly hit you.

_You weren’t worthy of being in the RFA._

There was a sudden tightness around your throat as the fact that the only reason you joined was because you  _had to._ That the only reason you were part of this amazing organization was because you had been dumb enough to listen to a stranger and go deliver a phone that wasn’t even yours. The only thing you did was put yourself and the entire organization at risk.

_You were not special._

_You were nothing._

##  **Yoosung**

  * You were supposed to see each other today to go on a date. Why? Because exams were over!!!!! And this nugget was excited to celebrate with you since he had a feeling he did an amazing job.
  * He was surprised when he noticed that you weren’t already at the cafe you agreed on meeting at. 
  * 15 minutes went by and there was no sign of you.
  * Worry started filling his mind when fifteen minutes turned into thirty.
  * He’d sent you a couple of texts but you didn’t reply.
  * Finally he decided to call you, and when he was about to end the call, you answered.
  * Your voice sounded slightly hoarse and he swore he could hear some faint sniffling.
  * “ _Uh, (y/n). Where are you?”_
  * _Shit._ Your date. 
  * You shot up from the couch and ran towards the closet, trying to find something decent to wear.
  * ‘ _Wow, even for a task as easy as remembering a compromise, you really are incompetent.’_
  * He heard shuffling on the other end of the line and that was enough to let him know you were home.
  * He also heard you drop something which was followed by a long string of curses with a shaky voice he knew all too well.
  * In a matter of minutes, you heard the front door open, then close, and finally your name being called out by the man you love.
  * “ _(y/n), where are you!?”_ he called out, concern evident in his voice.
  * You quickly made your way to the bathroom and noticed that your eyes were still slightly red and puffy.
  * You quickly rubbed your eyes and as you were about to splash some water on your face, your boyfriend appeared by the doorframe.
  * Yoosung wasn’t as naive as everyone thought he was. Yes he was young, but he wasn’t stupid nor blind.
  * Therefore, he was quick to put the pieces together. 
  * He was by your side in a matter of seconds, his arms enveloping your smaller frame.
  * “ _What’s wrong?”_  he mumbled, his lips resting on your temple.
  * You shook your head and put on a kind but fake smile, just as Zen taught you, and looked up at him.
  * “ _You worried me. You hung up so suddenly and came here unexpectedly! I’m so sorry I forgot our date! I know you were eager, but it’s okay. There’s still time. Let’s go! We can have a lot of fun if we put the time left to good use!”_
  * And you started rambling. That was never a good sign.
  * “ _(y/n).”_
  * _“Come on Yoosung. Let’s go!”_ you tried breaking free from his embrace, trying hard not to let him know what was truly bothering you.
  * “ _(y/n),”_ he repeated himself.
  * “ _I read that it was going to be cold today so you better get a coat or something!”_  just as you were about to let go Yoosung did something he rarely did.
  * **“ _(y/n)!!”_**
  * He raised his voice.
  * That was enough to snap you back and make you stare into those beautiful violet orbs.
  * “ _Please, tell me what’s wrong. I’m worried about you,”_ he carefully turned you around before running his fingers through your (h/c) tresses.
  * What made you crack was how apprehensive he looked. You did that.
  * A few tears started filling your eyes, but not enough for them to spill. You’d cried enough by yourself and it was difficult to shed even more tears now.
  * “ _I…”_  you rested your forehead against his chest, “ _Remember the interview we had a couple of days ago?”_
  * He nodded, his hand now running up and down your back.
  * “ _It made me realize how I’m… nothing compared to all of you.”_
  * He blinked once, twice, before frowning and pulling back, staring down at you with nothing but rage in his eyes. 
  * “ _I knew that interviewer was crossing the line when she was asking you about your job in the RFA! I knew it wasn’t just me!”_
  * He sounded  _enraged_ , his lips now finding their way to your cheek.
  * Slowly, you shook your head as your hand came to rest on your boyfriend’s shoulder, “ _No, she was right. I… I was forced to join. I had no choice. Not that I regret joining, I just… I just **had**  to.  I enjoyed it, I still do. Being part of the RFA is a big blessing, I got to meet you. But… I’ve done nothing. I’m no one.”_
  * “ _Don’t. Just don’t.”_
  * _“Says the guy who’s part of the top universities in the country and to top it, one of the best students in their generation. The one who was a bright future ahead of him and is sure to succeed in everything he wishes. You were made to be in the RFA. I just… I’m…”_
  * “ _You couldn’t be more wrong.”_
  * His voice was surprisingly quiet and calm, but you couldn’t help but feel a twinge of sadness.
  * Just as you were about to speak up, he said, “ _Before you came into the RFA you know **exactly** where I was,  **who** I was, how careless and utterly depressed I was. You  **know**  how much of an impact you’ve made on my life. I know you do because I always tell you. And you’ve also touched and changed the other members’ lives. You changed me. You gave the comfort and  **that push**  I needed to move forward.  **You did that**. You also deal with some of the most important persons and businessmen and women, that is  **no easy task at all**. Please don’t underestimate yourself. You’re so special. You’re one of a kind. I… I don’t know what would’ve happened to me if you hadn’t come into my life. You’re my blessing.”_
  * Still, you didn’t cry. You really, really couldn’t bring yourself to. Instead, your arms snaked around the blond man’s waist as your forehead rested on his chest.
  * “ _You sure know how to make someone feel better,”_ you giggled before sniffling twice.
  * “ _I meant it.”_
  * _“I know.”_



##  **Zen**

  * He came home from rehearsals that night.
  * To be honest, he’d been quite worried for you lately. 
  * We all know this man’s a great actor, so trying to out-act him was… well, impossible.
  * He saw right through those fake smiles, through those “ _I’m fines”_ , and noticed the slight wavering of your voice.
  * He knew the reason why.  _He knew._
  * Zen just wanted to give you time to process your feelings and think rationally, but it seemed that he would need to intervene this time.
  * But that night, instead of being greeted by a kiss, it was by the faint sound of sobbing in the distance followed by silence.
  * You definitely heard him come home.
  * Immediately you covered yourself with the bed sheets and tried your best to even your breathing, attempting to find a steady rhythm but to no avail.
  * You heard the soft click of the door being opened.
  * “ _I know you’re awake, honey,”_  his voice was soft and laced with worry.
  * Still, you refused to move. You didn’t want him to see you like this. He who shined so bright only being clouded by you.
  * Your breath hitched when you felt weight on the other side of the bed followed by a strong and muscular arm being wrapped around you, bringing you close against his chest.
  * “ _It’s the interview, right?”_ he heard a soft sob escape your lips and his hold on you became slightly tighter.
  * You cursed at yourself for allowing such thing to happen, still, you were busted. Might as well go with it.
  * “ _Y-Yeah,”_ you said shortly.
  * He nodded once before gently removing the bed sheets from you, somehow managing to position you on top of him, his lips resting on your forehead. 
  * “ _Babe, you know you’re essential to the organization, right?”_
  * Silence.
  * “ _You can’t be serious…”_ he mumbled, his grip loosening slightly.
  * “ _What? Feeling disappointed? No wonder. I mean, you’re Zen, the prodigy actor, human embodiment of angelic beauty! You shine so bright, you are just… blinding. And I’m just me. Dull. Gray. I did nothing special to join, I was just stupid enough to obey a complete strange-”_
  * You weren’t allowed to finish because you were suddenly turned around and a pair of soft lips were pressed firmly against your own, as your boyfriend’s hands slowly ran all the way down to your lower back, pressing you closer to him.
  * “ _First of all,”_ he mumbled against your lips, tickling your skin with his breath, “ _you aren’t dull. You brought my dull life a lot of meaning. I’m not ungrateful towards my fans or my fellow cast members, even less towards the RFA. It’s just that… every day was the same and you suddenly came in and changed everything and I just. I love you. And I want you to believe in yourself more. You aren’t nothing. You never were. You’re a powerful being who’s able to completely turn around a person’s life for good. You are a miracle to the RFA.”_
  * The man didn’t even allow you to speak since his lips were already back on yours and never left your body that night.



##  **Jaehee**

  * Unlike the other two, the day after the interview she was quick to be by your side and hold you close.
  * “ _Are you okay?”_ she placed her hands on the side of your arms, rubbing them in a comforting manner. 
  * You simply stared at her, a lump suddenly appearing in your throat, “ _I… I’m unworthy. I’m inadequate to be in the RFA. I… Jaehee, I’m nothing. You’re… You’re incredible. You’re so strong, independent, you run your own business, you were **Jumin’s**  assistant, you helped the RFA more than any other member ever did, more than I ever did and I am called the damn coordinator,” _you scoffed, “ _What a joke. You, Jaehee, you’re incredibly, you’re so hard working, you’re capable of anything and I… I’m nothing.”_
  * Nope.
  * She wasn’t having it.
  * This woman was treated like she was nothing for a big part of her life and she didn’t want the person she loved most in this world to feel the same. She just  _wasn’t going to let that happen._
  * Jaehee grabbed your hands and brought them to her lips, all the while keeping eye contact with you, enjoying the light and unintentional blush that managed to creep onto your face the moment her lips made contact with your skin.
  * “ _Please, (y/n), you are… you are **amazing**. I know I’m not very good at constantly saying things like this. But I need you to  **listen** to me,” _she cleared her throat before looking into your shining eyes, God, she was so in love with you, “ _You may think you’re nothing. But believe me. You’re not. You helped me overcome a completely unhealthy living style, you pushed to start my own business, you are what made my life worth **living**. You are what makes me want to take risks now, you are the one person I always want to be with. I don’t know what my life would’ve been if you had never shown up. I… I am so in love with you and hearing you say things like that about yourself breaks my heart. So, please, love, don’t. You are amazing as you are. And I don’t care what you say, you need to believe me when I say that you’re hardworking and ambitious and kind and simply a beautiful human being.”_
  * She was out of breath when she finished talking, it was quite cute. 
  * “ _Do I make myself clear?”_ she pressed a gentle kiss against your lips, lingering for a few moments before pulling back.



##  **Jumin**

  * You’d been quiet that night during dinner, answering his questions about your day with short sentences.
  * “ _Honey, are you feeling okay?”_  he asked as his hand reached for your smaller one.
  * You offered him a small smile before nodding once and setting your fork down. You didn’t have much of an appetite that night.
  * “ _I’m not really hungry, baby. I think I’m going to shower and then head to bed…”_  you trailed off and stood from your chair.
  * But before you could even make it to the door, there was an arm blocking your way.
  * You looked up only to find his piercing metallic colored eyes looking at you with concern etched into them.
  * “ _You really are bad at faking a smile,”_  he stated quietly as his fingers moved to cup your delicate face.
  * You scoffed playfully before shaking your head briefly and gently pushing his arm down.
  * “ _I’m fine, really. I just need some rest.”_
  * And the subject was dropped.
  * It wasn’t until he woke up in the middle of the night, tried reaching out for you, only to find you gone.
  * He shot up from the bed in an instant and rushed outside, frantically looking for you.
  * This man was  _fucking mortified_ because he just couldn’t find you anywhere inside the penthouse.
  * Just as he was about to contact security he noticed the outline of a person leaning against the balcony, your outline.
  * In a matter of seconds, he was outside, his ears soon drowned by the sound of your soft sobbing.
  * _Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. C r a p._
  * He wasn’t sure how to approach you, since there was a reason you chose to cry by yourself.
  * But you looked so lonely and his heart couldn’t take it. It was impossible for him to just leave you like that. He couldn’t.
  * It was his job as your lover and husband.
  * Slowly his arms snaked around your waist as his lips came to rest on your right shoulder.
  * He noticed the initial tension that overtook your body at the unexpected embrace.
  * But you gradually started relaxing.
  * No words were exchanged for a couple of minutes until he cleared his throat and said, “ _Can you tell me what’s troubling you now, my dear?”_
  * His hands started rubbing slow circles on your sides, the now steady rhythm of his breaths managing to calm you down significantly.
  * “ _I’m sorry I worried you, Jumin_ ,” you mumbled, turning around carefully and brushing your lips against his own.
  * “ _It’s just that…”_ you let out a shaky breath before continuing, “ _Am I really worthy of being part of the RFA?”_
  * He was caught off guard.
  * To be honest, he never expected you to ask something like that.
  * “ _What do you mean if you are worthy of being part of it?”_ he almost couldn’t believe your question.
  * How could you ever doubt something like that?
  * “ _Well, yeah, it’s just. I,”_  you paused briefly before continuing, “ _I’m nothing **special**.”_
  * And then it hit him.
  * The interview.
  * Zen wasn’t the only who noticed how your body language started screaming “anxiety” during the interview, but back then he really couldn’t understand why you would get like that. He really thought you were just getting nervous because it was your first time being interviewed.
  * But he had been  _utterly wrong._
  * “ _What are you talking about, (y/n)? **You** not special?”_ his voice expressed nothing but pure disbelief, “ _You are one in a million. One in a billion. You’re unique, my goddess.”_
  * This man always managed to make you blush.
  * But still…
  * You shook your head, resting your forehead against his chest, taking in his addicting smell.
  * “ _No. I’m not. I’m just some dumb girl who thought that doing some stranger a favor would do some good. But instead I successfully put everyone’s lives in danger. The questions made me realize how utterly useless and pathetic I am compared to Rika.”_
  * Her name left a bad aftertaste on your mouth.
  * But this man wasn’t having.
  * He pulled back from the embrace, his eyes boring into yours.
  * “ _Listen to me very carefully, (y/n). I never, **ever** , want to hear you speak in such a way of yourself. You are the wonderful woman that was capable of bringing down the walls that surrounded me. You are the woman who manages to bring life to a dull room. You are someone who manages to make everyone around her smile. You are an amazing person, my love. And I don’t want you to think of yourself as anything less than a Queen, because that is what you are. My beautiful Queen. The fact that you weren’t capable of coming to me at first really hurts me, (y/n). I beg of you, next time, if something ever bothers you, please don’t hesitate and talk to me, that’s what I’m for. I’m here to be your support just as you are mine, my dear.”_



##  **Seven**

  * Of course he knew what was wrong with you.
  * He was the one who caused the technical difficulties.
  * And as soon as you came home you felt his arms wrap around your body.
  * He caught you completely off guard.
  * You wouldn’t even try to hide it from him.
  * It was common sense that he understood what you were feeling.
  * “ _You do realize you’re essential to us? To me?”_  his words were what made the tears you’d been holding back, spill.
  * You hid your face in the crook of his neck, your teeth biting into your lower lip to keep your sobs from being released.
  * You didn’t want Saeran listening to your annoying sobbing.
  * “ _I am nothing compared to all of you, Saeyoung. You are a **genius** , Jumin’s a CEO, Jaehee might as well be the real Coordinator of the RFA, Zen is a prodigy, and Yoosung’s assisting one of the best universities in Korea. And what am I doing? Nothing. I just answer stupid e-mails. I was idiotic enough to endanger all of you by listening to some random stranger!”_
  * Your hands were now lost in his ginger locks, grabbing fistfuls and gently tugging on them.
  * His smell was welcoming and slightly soothing. The simple fact that he was right there, in front of you, brought you immense comfort.
  * Once those words left your lips, the man carried you, locked your legs around his waist and made his way towards your shared bedroom.
  * He let himself fall on the bed, bouncing a couple of times before finally looking straight into your eyes.
  * “ _I just want to let you know that you were the one that brought me and my brother together. You were the one who made me open up, who made me believe I deserve happiness in my life. Who stood by my side even against great odds. You are the person I completely fell in love with, you are the one who saved me from myself. **You are**. No one else.”_
  * He kissed you briefly before continuing.
  * “ _How can you be worse than the woman who killed the man she supposedly loved? How can you be worse than the woman who kidnapped a child and made him believe his brother abandoned him? How can you be worse than the woman who threatened to hurt her friends? How can you believe you are worse than that evil witch? (y/n), you are my angel. My savior. My real, honest to God, savior. You are my hope, my life. I don’t know where I would be without you. So please, don’t ever think of yourself that way because it breaks me. It breaks me to see someone as pure and kind as you belittle yourself in that way. I’m the one who’s done awful things. I was part of a secret agency. And you still chose to stay by my side. How on Earth could you be useless?”_
  * The look he gave you as he spoke, transmitted nothing but raw, strong loving.
  * His hands were on your back, pressing you closer with every passing second.
  * At this point, all doubt left your mind.
  * He made it all go away. All the pain you were feeling just up and vanished because he was right.
  * He was your light and you were his.
  * Your hand cupped his cheek, a few tears slowly running down your face.
  * “ _How can I love you so much, Choi Saeyoung?”_ you whispered.
  * Your fingers started tracing his pink lips, your eyes never leaving his.
  * “ _You are my angel, (y/n). Please don’t ever doubt that,”_ he whispered back.
  * “ _And you are mine,”_ you murmured, your breath now tickling his lips.
  * He couldn’t stand it.
  * Saeyoung’s hand made its way to the back your head, his fingers tangling with your hair, before pulling you closer.
  * He was too slow.
  * You wrapped your arms around his neck and let your lips hover briefly over his own, “ _I love you.”_
  * The kiss didn’t start slow and gentle, like it usually did. It was hot and desperate and needy.
  * Saeyoung was desperately trying to bring you closer and closer to him, his hands tugging on your hair ever so lightly.
  * You responded by slowly pushing back against the bed, never breaking the kiss.
  * It was almost as if you were clinging onto each other for dear life.
  * And it wasn’t until the both of you were completely out of breath that you pulled back.
  * Saeyoung’s hands slowly started running up and down your back, his lips hovering over your jaw.
  * “ _I love you too, (y/n).”_
  * And that night was full of searing kisses and gentle touches.




End file.
